


Monsters

by SoSavy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Human/Vampire Relationship, Kidnapping, M/M, Physical Abuse, Stockholm Syndrome, Vampire - Karl Jacobs, Vampire - Sapnap, Vampire - Technoblade, Vampire - Wilbur Soot, Vampire Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoSavy/pseuds/SoSavy
Summary: Walking home alone while it was pitch black outside was a stupid idea on George’s part, but, to be fair, this was the first time he’d ever not been a cautious person. Unfortunately, though, life isn’t fair and it only takes one slip up for you to get mugged on the corner side. George thought that that was exactly what was happening when a tall man pushed him against the hard wall of the building next to him and held a knife to his throat, but his luck was far worse than that.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 11
Kudos: 106





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Monsters by Ruelle.

Walking home alone while it was pitch black outside was a stupid idea on George’s part, but, to be fair, this was the first time he’d ever not been a cautious person. Unfortunately, though, life isn’t fair and it only takes one slip up for you to get mugged on the corner side. George thought that that was exactly what was happening when a tall man pushed him against the hard wall of the building next to him and held a knife to his throat, but his luck was far worse than that.

“Make a sound and I’ll slit your throat. Got it?” the tall man pushed the knife closer to George’s throat in order to get his message across clearly. George wanted to tell the man that he could have whatever he wanted, but wasn’t sure if that would count as making a sound. Instead, he stayed silent and glanced to his left to try to get a look at the man. His face was just out of sight but George was able to see shaggy hair peeking out from under his hoodie. He expected the man to start looking for his wallet or something, but instead he heard the man inhale deeply. 

Did he just sniff me? George was beginning to get a bit more weirded out by the man than he was scared of him. Just as George was questioning the man's true intentions he felt a wet trail forming on his neck. George froze as he realized that the man had just licked him. He decided in that moment that trying to escape and risking being cut was probably a better idea than waiting for whatever this psycho had in mind. Before he could even begin struggling, the man’s hand was tangled in his hair, pulling his head to the side to reveal his neck. 

“Don’t move,” the man growled before George felt his teeth sink into his neck. George yelled out in pain and struggled to push the man away. He did so successfully, but was forced to pay the price of searing pain on his neck. He could feel his body weakening and his vision growing hazy. He stared at the other man as he wiped away the blood that was dripping from his mouth. The last thing that George saw were the man’s green eyes that illuminated themselves in the dark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

George woke up on a soft couch. It looked vintage with the decorative wooden frame and Victorian-esque pattern. He looked around the house that he was in. It wasn’t his house by any means. It looked quite fancy and he noticed that the Victorian style didn’t stop at the couch. The house was no mansion, but it was above average in size as far as George could tell.

“Good morning,” a voice echoed through the room. George looked around until his gaze settled on a pair of green eyes that he recognized. The man from before was staring at him from the top of the staircase. Now that he was able to get a good look at the man in the light, he could see more details that he hadn’t noticed the night before. The man had dirty blonde hair that looked a bit messy as if he hadn’t brushed it this morning. He also noticed that the man’s green eyes were underlined with dark purple bags as if he hadn’t slept in days. Despite George knowing that the man was fairly strong based on what he experienced prior, he couldn’t help noticing that the man looked frail and thin.

“Where am I?” George wanted to sound angry, but his tone came out the same as if he were talking to any other person on the street. The man began travelling down the staircase.

“My home. You passed out from shock. Although, I’m sure the loss of blood didn’t help.” the man took a sip from the glass that George hadn’t noticed he was holding. It was a wine glass filled with what he hoped was just red wine, but suspected wasn’t.

“Who are you?” George questioned.

“I’ve gone by many names, but you can call me Dream.”

“Why am I alive?” George was almost positive that the man was going to kill him, so the question was a completely fair one.

“Short answer: would a farmer kill a cow that he just bought? No. He has to milk it for everything it has first.” Dream set his glass down on a table that was set against the wall under the stairs before he began walking towards George. George jumped up, immediately running to the first door he could see, but it wouldn’t open.

“Come now, do you really think I’d be that unprepared? All of the doors require passcodes,” Dream informed, unenthusiastically. He sat on the couch that George had been on. George stopped trying to open the door and turned to look at the man. He wasn’t staring back at George, instead just staring straight at the wall across from the couch. He looked bored.

“What do you want?” George asked. Clearly this isn’t a kidnapping or the man would be much more entertained by George’s franticness. Dream opened his mouth as if he were going to answer, but closed it once more to contemplate his answer. He finally looked at George.

“Come sit down,” he ordered. George decided that it would be best to listen in this case. He walked to the couch and hesitantly sat down as far away from the blonde as possible.

“You’ve heard of vampires, right?” the man turned to stare at George questioningly.

“Like the bloodsucking things that burn in sunlight and are allergic to garlic?” George raised an eyebrow. Dream stared at George, unamused.

“They’re real and we don’t burn in the sunlight nor are we allergic to garlic. We do drink blood, though.” He opened his mouth slightly and ran a tongue over his canines which appeared sharper than most peoples’. George stayed silent, unsure if he was supposed to laugh, but Dream kept a completely straight face.

“There are people who know of our existence. Vampire hunters is what they used to be referred to as, but they’ve since done much less hunting. They’re now called Watchers. They watch over us and make sure we don’t cross any lines. We have rules, you see. Three rules, to be exact. Only hunt the less desirables of society, keep a low profile, and do not interfere with Watcher business.” Dream glanced at George as if making sure he was getting all of this.

“Okay, so you’re a vampire and I was hunted by you because I’m a ‘less desirable’ of society?” George was slightly offended.

“No, you aren't a less desirable. I’ll get to that part. You see, all of these rules would be perfectly fine if all blood tasted the same, but it doesn’t. The blood of some criminal tastes bitter in comparison to the blood of a normal person, such as yourself. I’m tired of dreading my meals, but I can’t start killing random people. The Watchers would notice and hunt me down. However, if I take just one person and only take a reasonable amount of blood, I can keep them alive until they’ve reached old age and continue to feed off of them until that point. That’s where you come in.” Dream looked George up and down, mouth practically watering.

“No. No, you can’t do that. I have a life. Choose someone else,” George begged. He was freaking out and in full panic mode. Dream stood up and in one swift motion, stepped in front of George and grabbed his hair to pull his head to the side. George froze, only muffled whimpers escaping his lips.

“If you had no life you would be a less desirable. If I had mercy on every scared little boy I would never have a meal. Let’s try this again. Don’t move or you’ll make it a lot worse,” the blonde's voice rumbled. When George didn’t say anything, he sunk his teeth slowly into George’s neck. George clenched his eyes shut as the pain made him want to jerk away, but he remembered how it felt when he tried that before, so he restrained himself. After what seemed like forever George felt the sharp teeth exiting his neck and breathed a sigh of relief.

“See, that wasn’t so bad now, was it?” Dream smirked before he licked up a trail of blood that had fallen from the wound. George could feel tears welling up behind his eyes, but he refused to let them spill.

“Fuck you,” George spat. The smirk fell from the blonde’s face.

“Do you really want to try pissing me off?” Dream stared George in the eye. George felt as though he would be admitting defeat if he looked away.

“What are you gonna do? Kill me?” George smirked, knowing he had delivered the best blow he could. Dream leaned down until his face was hovering in front of George’s. 

“I can do so much worse,” the blonde said in a low tone of voice that sent chills down George’s back.

“Do your worst then, Dream,” George challenged.


	2. He's Nice?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You do realize that I'm being nice, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading and leaving behind such kind comments. I'll continue updating, but I'm not guaranteeing any kind of schedule. I work full time and attend college, so time isn't really abundant. I tend to write when I have spare time at work, so the writing is happening, just not quickly.

“You aren’t worth my worst,” Dream’s voice was nearly a whisper when he said this, but it rang through George’s ears like a siren. That was the worst thing that Dream could’ve chosen to say, and he knew that. He knew nothing about George, but still managed to figure out exactly what would bring his spirit crumbling down. Those simple words set the relationship between the two into a neat little frame. Dream was front and center in the picture, sitting on a regal throne with George as nothing more than his footrest. When George said nothing in response, Dream stood up straight, staring down at George with a sense of superiority.

“Come with me. I’ve prepared a space for you here,” Dream ordered, walking towards the stairs without checking if George was following him. George didn’t want to follow him, but he was trapped in this house with a man that could easily overpower him, so what other option did he really have? Dream led George up the stairs and to the left before stopping in front of a door.

“This is where you’ll be staying.” Dream opened the door to reveal a generously sized room. George stepped inside. It had dark, hardwood floors with the occasional blue and gold colored rugs in front of the vanity and on either side of the bed. The king size canopy bed fit the blue and gold theme of the room as well as the dark wood on it’s posts and frame. The vanity was a faint blue trimmed with gold as well, and featured an oval mirror with a decorative frame. There was a matching stool sitting in front of the vanity.

“Wait, is it true that vampires can’t see their reflection?” George asked, turning to raise an eyebrow at Dream who was now a few steps inside the room. He stared back at George with an unamused face.

“You don’t want to see my reflection. Trust me,” Dream replied. That made George want to see his reflection a million times more than before, but he would save that for a later date. George glanced over to another door within the bedroom.

“What’s that?” George began moving towards the door before Dream had the chance to reply. 

“It’s a bathroom,” Dream answered. George pouted as he opened the door to discover it was, in fact, just a bathroom. It was a nice bathroom following the blue and gold theme of the bedroom. It even had one of those cool bathtubs with lion paws for the legs, but it was boring. There was nothing in this room that would keep George entertained, and while that probably shouldn’t have been his main priority, he was still upset about it.

“What am I supposed to do around here?” George whipped around to stare angrily at the blonde. For the first time since the two had been conscious around each other, Dream looked away first. He glanced at the floor, and then the wall, and back at the floor again. 

“Um, what exactly do you normally do?” Dream asked, glancing back up at George.

“I don’t know. Play video games. Watch TV. Just like, normal stuff.” George shrugged. Dream nodded.

“Okay, I’ll figure something out. Until then, I have some books that you could read,” Dream offered, rubbing his neck and glancing back at the floor as he spoke. George stared at the other man for a moment before something in his mind clicked.

'Oh my god. He’s embarrassed.' George thought. Dream had thought of all of George’s needs except for his entertainment needs. Dream was most certainly the type of guy who went through meticulous planning for everything and never got anything wrong, and he was embarrassed that he somehow managed to overlook this. It made George feel a bit more powerful than what he did before. This was the first sign of weakness he had seen in the blonde, after all.

“You could’ve at least figured that out before kidnapping me,” George muttered. He wanted to see how far he could run with this, but to his dismay, Dream was back to his previous stoic stare.

“You do realize that I’m being nice, right? I could throw you in the basement and only feed you once a week,” Dream hissed. George didn’t respond mainly because that was entirely true, in fact, that was what George was expecting. 

“If you need me, there is a button beside the bed that summons me,” Dream informed. He turned and walked away from the door, leaving George to cope with his new reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was shorter than the previous, but I hope to keep chapters at a minimum of 1,000 words per chapter. Next chapter will be longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed. Leave comments if you have any suggestions for what you'd like to see in future chapters.


End file.
